


Tempo

by evadne



Series: Portions of Happiness [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, First Time, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evadne/pseuds/evadne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the event, the sex is less awkward and more overwhelming than either of them expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempo

Omega pheromones have no effect on betas, so it isn’t hormones making Sally feel like this. Overwhelmed, in a way she never has been during sex before. Molly’s lying on her back, crying out as Sally’s fingers work at her.

 

Sally expected to have worries about inadequacy, to be wondering whether her fingers could ever really feel as good as an alpha’s protrusions. Prots are thicker than fingers – a type 1 alpha’s single prot much thicker, and even the multiple thinner, shorter prots type 2 alphas have add up to something more impressive than a fist. But Molly is so vocal, so flushed and unable to stay still, that Sally can’t worry about that.

 

She can worry about all sorts of other things, but she’s making a conscious effort not to. _Here and now_ , she tells herself. _Don’t worry about the future, not when Molly Hooper’s squirming underneath you._

Molly keeps trying to say Sally’s name but only getting fragments of it out, hushed husky sounds between the brighter, higher cries and gasps. Sally kisses Molly to feel the shape of her own name forming on Molly’s lips, and Molly comes, liquid seeping out even more than previously and wetting the sheets. She’s so wet that Sally can’t resist pushing two more fingers inside her, and then, when she meets with no resistance at all, folding her thumb beneath her hand and pushing in just a little further.

 

Molly gasps, clearly overstimulated, and Sally makes to pull out, but Molly grips her hand. ‘Keep it there,’ she says, her eyes astonishingly dark. Sally swallows, unable to fully process Molly as she is now, pupils like pools and skin burning.

 

Molly doesn’t seem to want Sally to _do_ anything with her fist: she seems to just like being filled. Which makes sense, Sally supposes, if she’s used to sex with alphas, whose prots swell slightly after orgasm and stay like that for about five minutes.

 

Sally’s starting to feel slightly self-conscious, just crouching here with her hand inside her friend and neither of them moving, but then Molly starts to make tiny, mesmerising writhing movements, grinding herself against Sally’s hand. Sally stares, can’t take her eyes away; the movements get faster and faster.

 

‘Oh,’ Sally whispers. ‘You’re going to – again –‘

 

Molly’s too far gone for speech, her head thrown back, her hair everywhere, making tiny little sounds, gasping for air. Sally pulls her hand back slightly so that Molly can jerk her hips forward and pull it into her again, and a rhythm makes itself felt, pulsing through both of their bodies.

 

‘Come on,’ Sally urges. ‘Come on, that’s it, yes –‘ and Molly’s mouth opens wide but no sound comes out, and moisture trickles over Sally’s fist, barely any of it, in sharp contrast to the first time.

 

Sally removes her hand gently, though Molly still whimpers slightly. Then she lies down next to Molly and wraps arms around her. Molly turns to face her, kisses her hard. There’s none of the hesitance of their earlier kisses now; Molly licks and sucks and bites and Sally’s the one gasping now.

 

Sally’s wanted Molly for so many months now that she’s afraid she’ll come the second Molly’s hand moves below her waist, but when Molly’s fingers light softly on her clit Sally just draws in a sharp breath and lets herself feel it. She never imagined it would be like this, Molly so much surer of herself all of a sudden, fingers playful and teasing, stroking at Sally with unexpected expertise.

 

Sally does her best to keep her mouth shut tight, afraid of what she’ll say if she doesn’t stay in control, but she can’t stop the odd sound from escaping. But the sounds are all non-verbal, and none of them are _I think I’m probably already in love with you_ , so she counts that as a win.


End file.
